


Последняя милость

by Anny_Shredder



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures (Archie Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Shredder/pseuds/Anny_Shredder
Summary: Порой и смерть становится величайшим благодеянием…На момент написания не удалось найти комикс, собственно, вдохновивший на эту работу. Написано по воспоминаниям о нем, поэтому могут быть отклонения от канона
Kudos: 1





	Последняя милость

Все закончилось так внезапно, что неожиданно обрушившаяся тишина словно бы оглушила нас, лишила равновесия. После недавнего лязга и грохота сражения она мучительно давит на напряженные до предела нервы. Настолько, что хочется закричать, разбить что-то о стену, лишь бы нарушить это могильное молчание.

Сражение закончилось — и закончилось оно так, как никто из нас не смел и предполагать. Мы растерянно оглядываемся по сторонам, все еще сжимая в руках оружие, пока не готовые к осознанию, что оно нам больше не нужно. Необъяснимая сила вмешалась в бой и расставила все по своим местам. И мы должны быть благодарны этому капризу судьбы, спасшему наши потрепанные и продубленные шкуры. Но почему-то пока не получается.

Что же все-таки случилось? Ведь еще несколько мгновений назад мы (и не совсем необоснованно, кстати) считали себя обреченными и готовились подороже продать свою жизнь. Несмотря на то, что противник наш остался против нас в одиночку. Его так называемые союзники (каждый раз разные, ибо он не дорожит ими) все полегли еще в предыдущем сражении за это здание, сражении, которого мы не застали, но успешно продолжили. Его одного вполне хватило против нас четверых, так как это был Шредер, наш главный и злейший враг, лучший воспитанник нашего учителя, против которого мы (к нашей великой досаде и огорчению) оказались бессильны даже все вместе.

И ведь он даже не применил ни одного из своих излюбленных грязных приемов, которых никогда не гнушался. Нет, они на этот раз ему не понадобились. Огромное количество оружия, сосредоточенное в этом полузаброшенном храме никому не известных богов, могло бы посрамить неплохой арсенал. А главным из них оказался магический талисман, и приведший нашего врага в эту всеми богами забытую глушь. Легенда, оказавшаяся истиной. И испытать ее нам «повезло» на себе.

Разумеется, все возможности талисмана так и не были раскрыты — да, наверное, это и невозможно в принципе. Важнее другое: он оказался способным исполнять желания своего владельца, а поскольку в тот момент находился в руках врага, судьба наша была предрешена. Микеланджело первым встретил удар, и луч, вырвавшийся из странной восьмигранной подвески, превратил его… в обыкновенную черепашку, которой он был до соприкосновения с мутагеном. Бедный Майки! Могу себе представить, какой ужас и потрясение он испытал. Рафаэль поспешно подхватил с пола брата, превратившегося в небольшую, всего с ладонь, рептилию и укрыл за нашими спинами. Шредер недобро сощурился; готов поспорить, он уже мысленно торжествовал победу, крепче сжимая талисман в руке и пытаясь сконцентрировать его энергию для последнего удара.

Первым из ступора вышел Рафаэль. Наш сорвиголова, должно быть, впервые в жизни рассудил, что добраться до противника прежде, чем его настигнет коварный луч, нереально. И что клинок окажется быстрее даже самого отчаянного броска. Я лишь краем глаза успел заметить свистнувший возле моей щеки сай. Враг проворно увернулся от метательного снаряда, да только на это и был расчет. Отступив на шаг в сторону, Шредер оступился о недвижное тело одного из неудачливых защитников храма (сколько их пало жертвами его маниакального желания завладеть талисманом, мы и со счету сбились) и выронил кристалл.

Естественно, мы сразу же все бросились ловить кристалл, пытаясь уберечь его от неизбежного падения. Кроме Майки, конечно же. И столь же естественно было наше неизбежное столкновение практически нос к носу. А кристалл, отбитый локтем Лео, упал на панцирь Майки. И засветился.

Мы застыли на месте. Никто не знал, каким образом подействует кристалл и как повлияет на нашего брата. На какое-то время в оцепенении замер даже наш противник (в это трудно поверить, но это действительно было так). Сияние окутало маленькую черепашку пеленой, очень похожей на золотистый светящийся туман. А когда он рассеялся, мы увидели… все ту же черепашку, но… с огромной пиццей на панцире, почти что накрывшей его целиком.

И он же оказался единственным, кто не был шокирован свалившимся в буквальном смысле на голову деликатесом. Выбравшись из-под нее, Майки тут же вцепился в подрумяненный край, не обращая больше ни на кого и ни на что внимания. Еще бы, исполнилось его главное желание — больше пиццы, чем он способен съесть! Уверен, он улыбнулся бы, если бы рептилии могли улыбаться.

Каюсь, мы замешкались, созерцая безмерно счастливого брата, слишком долго и даже не заметили, как кристалл соскользнул с его спины. Лишь темный силуэт, смазанной тенью метнувшийся в нашу сторону и разбросавший нас двумя ударами, привел в чувство. Мы поспешно вскочили на ноги, подхватили оружие, готовые к нападению, и отчетливо понимали, что против талисмана оно бессильно.

Прошла минута, другая… Но на этот раз почему-то ничего не происходило, хотя кристалл не переставал светиться. Очевидно, наш противник был не в меньшей растерянности. Он даже повертел камень перед глазами, не понимая, в чем же загвоздка. Минутное промедление дорого бы ему стоило, если бы не случайность. Как часто они решают все!

***

С потолка храма начали рушиться балки, потревоженные лазерными лучами: Шредер явно не шутил и был готов уничтожить нас даже ценой разрушения всего здания. Тем более, какой-то развалины. Но храм выстоял во время схватки… лишь для того, чтобы теперь несколько огромных бревен рухнули в то место, где находился наш брат.

Конечно, и враг, и противостояние тут же было позабыты. Лео молнией метнулся в ту сторону и, перекатившись, успел подхватить черепашку и убраться из ставшего опасным места. Мы последовали его примеру. Но, вопреки опасениям, после падения двух-трех балок разрушение прекратилось. Откашлявшись, лидер осторожно опустил на пол спасенного брата, и тот тут же завертел головой в поисках утерянного бесплатного угощения. Майки, Майки, ты неисправим!..

Понемногу пыль осела, зловещий треск и поскрипывание над нашими головами прекратились, и воцарилась та самая тишина, о которой я уже говорил. Она казалась настолько зловещей, что мы тут же вспомнили о грозившей нам опасности. И встали спина к спине, готовясь ее отразить. Вот только напряженный взгляд, снова и снова обшаривая полуразрушенную залу с постаментом в несколько ступеней по центру и старательно избегая вида неубранных тел погибших (привыкнуть к этому зрелищу решительно невозможно), опасности этой не находил. Наш заклятый враг словно испарился. Или смотался, как поступал обычно, когда ситуация становилась критической? Последнее более вероятно.

Как оказалось, ни то и ни другое. Мы разбрелись по залу, нервно сжимая в руках оружие и резко оглядываясь на каждый шорох, когда громкий возглас лидера заставил нас тут же подойти к нему. Спокойный и уравновешенный, Леонардо практически никогда (как и сэнсэй, поведение которого он тщательно копировал) не повышал голоса. Для этого должно было произойти нечто невероятное. И оно произошло — мы убедились в этом, окружив брата.

***

Как оказалось, неожиданность эта ничем нам не грозила, напротив, решала все наши неприятности. Подойдя поближе к Лео, мы увидели на полу у его ног безжизненно распростертое тело нашего недавнего заклятого врага. Первой (и не самой доброй) мыслью было злорадное: «И тебя-таки накрыло!» Что было, может, и не слишком достойно, но вполне оправданно. Шредер бесчисленное множество раз пытался нас уничтожить, не гнушаясь при этом никакими подлыми маневрами: будь то пленение одного из нас или захват в заложники нашей подруги Эйприл. Но при этом каждый раз умудрялся уйти от справедливого возмездия даже из самой безнадежной ситуации, словно его хранил какой-то демон (невозможно представить себе ангела, который бы не отступился от такой черной души!) Неужели наконец-то справедливость восторжествовала, и наш враг пал жертвой своих же деяний?

Все оказалось проще — вместе с тем сложнее, чем можно было предположить. Потому что, как показал самый внимательный осмотр места происшествия, ни одна упавшая балка, ни один камушек не затронули этого места. Да и сам противник оказался не убит, а, скорее, оглушен, вот только чем? Он медленно открыл глаза, моргая, сощурился против света… и наконец-то рассмотрел нас. По телу прошла судорога, мы непроизвольно подобрались, но Шредер почему-то не поднимался на ноги и не нападал. Лицо его, как обычно, было закрыто маской, но во взгляде безошибочно читались эмоции, мгновенно сменявшие друг друга. Недоумение, затем гнев, а потом — и это самое невероятное — неподдельный ужас. Мы молча переглянулись, и только тогда я понял, что произошло. Возможно, это просто безумная мысль, но другой версии произошедшего у меня просто не было.

Переходя из рук в руки, кристалл необъяснимым образом поменял свои свойства — а может, это было заложено в его природе. И, охотно выполнив немудреное желание нашего братца, после этого не смог — или не пожелал подчиняться кровожадным, без сомнения, намерениям Ороку Саки. А потом и вовсе обратил свою силу против него, лишив его возможности двигаться и даже разговаривать. Теперь, после нескольких минут наблюдения за поверженным противником, я мог сказать это наверняка. Будь у него возможность, он попытался бы хоть что-то предпринять, на крайний случай — наградить нас нелестными прозвищами и эпитетами, на которые был большой мастер. Но Шредер молчал, лишь переводя взгляд с одного из моих братьев на другого. Нетрудно было догадаться, о чем он думал и чего ожидал от нас.

***

Отозвав братьев в сторону, я вполголоса пересказал им свою версию произошедшего. Рафаэль недоверчиво скривился, раскручивая в руке сай, но, понаблюдав за не подававшим признаков жизни недавним противником, вынужден был согласиться. Судьба повернулась к нам лицом, отдав врага нам в руки. Оставалась сущая малость: решить, как же с ним поступить.

Леонардо не спешил с ответом, то и дело поглядывая то на брата-рептилию, то на лежавший неподалеку от тела Шредера кристалл. Конечно же, он был прав, и все его мысли сейчас заняты возвращением Майки привычного облика. Наряду с опасениями сделать еще хуже: кто знает, как поведет себя талисман в руках одного из нас. Оказываться на месте парализованного волшебством камня Шредера не хотелось никому. Но другого выбора не было.

Наконец приняв решение, лидер поднял кристалл, затем малыша Майки и, кивнув нам, зашагал к выходу. Рафаэль с хмурым видом поплелся за ним. Что же получается, я один беспокоился о судьбе нашего врага вместо того, чтобы переживать за братьев? Смущенно выдохнув, я поспешил за ними, пытаясь не глядеть на беспомощно раскинувшееся тело недавнего грозного противника и старательно избегая его взгляда. Мне казалось, что он смотрит именно на меня, и знал, откуда эти мысли. Мысли, заставляющие меня стыдиться, но упорно не желающие покидать мою бедную голову.

Уже почти у выхода я не выдержал и, отозвав Лео в сторону и старательно избегая презрительного взгляда Рафа (мне упорно казалось, что он читает мои мысли и презирает меня за них. А может, и не казалось?) задал, наконец, мучивший меня вопрос. Секунду помолчав, лидер коротко ответил, что отправит сюда полицейский наряд, как только таковой встретится нам на пути, и поспешно зашагал к выходу, словно опасаясь продолжения неприятного разговора.

Я последовал за ним, не ощущая той же решимости. Ты можешь говорить что угодно, брат, но я-то точно знаю, что никакого полицейского наряда мы не встретим на протяжении многих миль. Равно как и другой живой души, поскольку все, кто не погиб в битве за талисман, давно разбежались, не дожидаясь финала схватки. И ты это знаешь, брат, ибо ты вел нас сюда по пустынной местности, почти не скрываясь — просто-напросто не от кого. Ты сказал это, чтобы успокоить мою — а заодно и свою — совесть. Не желая признавать, что мы оставили поверженного противника на медленную мучительную смерть в безлюдной местности, от голода, жажды, а также скорпионов и насекомых, которые рано или поздно проникнут в храм.

Я невольно содрогнулся, представив себе эту картину, и замедлил шаг. Леонардо, наш бесстрашный лидер, никогда не опустился бы до того, чтобы прикончить не способного сопротивляться. Но почему-то сейчас этот выход казался мне более милосердным.

Я остановился недалеко от арки, за которой скрылись мои братья. Из нее падали лучи солнечного света, приятно согревая озябшие от холодных каменных плит пола босые ступни, неудержимо маня наружу, на свободу. Ноги словно сами собой сделали еще несколько шагов к выходу и снова остановились. Я могу уйти, не оглядываясь, к теплу, свежему воздуху и прочим радостям жизни… а он не сможет. Никогда. Не сможет сделать ничего, чтобы хоть как-то изменить свое положение, не сможет даже последним волевым усилием прекратить эту пытку.

Я сердито обругал себя, назвав мягкосердечным слюнтяем. Рафаэль был трижды прав, глядя на меня с презрением. Я, Донателло, воин-ниндзя, приученный держать свои эмоции под контролем, вдруг расчувствовался и пожалел врага. Который, будь он сейчас на моем месте, наверняка не стал бы сомневаться и еще задержался бы, чтобы злорадно понаблюдать наше медленное угасание. 

Заслуживает ли он такой милости, как быстрая смерть? Тот, кто не стоит доброго слова… кто не знает ни любви, ни сомнения, ни жалости… для кого существуют только он сам и его желания… и на которого так не хочется быть похожим.

Как это часто бывает, трудную ситуацию разрешила малость. Я обнаружил, что забыл сумку со своими приборами (без которых точно не обойтись в пути) в зале, где шло сражение. Не до того было, а теперь… хочешь не хочешь, придется возвращаться. Виновато опустив голову, я поведал эту новость Лео и почти физически ощутил, как презрительно-понимающе кивнул Рафаэль. Лидер ничего не сказал, лишь попросил не задерживаться. Я поспешил назад, спиной ощущая взгляд темпераментного брата. Кажется, он был прав. Но менять что-то уже поздно.

***

Запутанные коридоры я пролетел, как на крыльях. Меня вела зрительная память, неплохо выручавшая меня не единожды. Да и брат просил возвращаться поскорее. Я старательно отгонял от себя мысль, что причина моей спешки была иной, но до конца избавиться от нее так и не смог.

И вот он, тот самый зал. Я притормозил на пороге, но только на несколько секунд. Перед смертью не надышишься. Я вошел и почти сразу же увидел свою сумку. Она валялась в двух-трех шагах от дверного проема, там, где я сбросил ее, поспешно уворачиваясь от лазерного луча. Забрать ее и уйти — всего-то и делов!

Я глубоко вдохнул и вошел вовнутрь. Затем взял сумку в руки, проверил, все ли на месте, хотя точно помнил, что не успел ее даже открыть. И уже поворачиваясь к выходу, не смог удержаться и нашел взглядом Шредера. То, чему суждено случиться, произойдет все равно. Но никто не скажет, что Донателло трусливо сбежал от парализованного и неопасного врага, а заодно и от своей совести.

Как я и ожидал, ниндзя лежал на полу все в той же позе, на том же месте. Непонятно, слышал ли он мое приближение, похоже, что он даже головы повернуть не мог. Но может, это все временно? Кто еще, кроме самого Шредера, может знать это? «Ну, конечно, ты еще спроси его!» — мысленно поддел я себя. Но тем не менее, сглотнув, подошел поближе, нашаривая за спиной посох. Так, на всякий случай.

Уже в двух шагах от себя Шредер наконец заметил меня. Я невольно вздрогнул от обжигающего взгляда прищуренных черных глаз. Сколько я помнил, глаза врага всегда горели ненавистью. Ко мне, моим братьям, учителю, да мало ли еще к кому! Было бы желание, а найти достойный объект несложно. Но сейчас, помимо уже привычной ненависти и гнева, мне почудилось во взгляде врага совсем иное выражение. То, которое так боялся увидеть. Нет, мне наверняка показалось… Такого просто не может быть. Чтобы гордый и самонадеянный ниндзя кого-то о чем-то умолял, тем более — своего врага. Нет, такого бы он не сделал даже во спасение собственной жизни. Сплинтер рассказывал нам, что Шредер считает себя самураем, а у тех было принято стремиться как жить, так и умереть достойно. Не в этом ли вся соль? Ороку Саки даже под пытками не стал бы просить о помиловании. А о достойной смерти?..

Я поспешно отвернулся, прошел вглубь зала, делая вид, что меня интересуют лишь тела погибших, разбросанные по помещению. Их и вправду набралось немалое количество, и мы даже все вместе не сможем обеспечить им достойное погребение. В добрый час мы покидаем это проклятое место, полное трупов. Которых в обозримом будущем прибавится еще на один. И, возможно, скорее, чем я бы того хотел.

Медленно вдохнув, я снова подошел к Шредеру и наклонился над ним. Смешно сказать, но я и вправду спросил его, обратимо ли действие талисмана. Как и следовало ожидать, единственным ответом стал презрительный взгляд из-под ресниц, так похожий на взгляд Рафаэля. Конечно же, он не хотел давать мне надежды на спасение брата (а что еще могло побудить меня спросить такую глупость?) И все же… мне показалось, или я прочитал в его глазах обреченность? Сейчас я не могу сказать этого и сам. Но тогда… этот момент решил все.

Я поспешно отвернулся и зашарил в своей сумке, спиной чувствуя пристальный и немного недоумевающий взгляд Шредера. Но мне было уже все равно. Никто не заслуживает такой судьбы, даже уготовивший ее для меня, своего невольного спасителя. Где-то среди приборов и химикатов у меня была пробирка с лекарством. Сильное обезболивающее, не будучи разведенным в должной пропорции с водой, становилось не менее сильным и быстродействующим ядом. Рассказывая братьям о его действии, я старался даже не думать, что, возможно, придется воспользоваться лекарством в его втором, побочном назначении — и не мог не думать. Кто знает, как повернется судьба и чем обернется для нас очередное приключение. И вот… обернулось.

Бутыль с водой, конечно же, осталась в багажнике фургона, но сейчас она и не была нужна. Главное, шприц на месте. Я поспешно наполнил его смертоносной жидкостью, стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах, и снова подошел к беспомощно распростертому на полу телу своего противника. Тот тоже заметил неожиданный предмет в моих пальцах и изучающе смотрел на меня. О чем он думал? Я не знал тогда и не знаю сейчас. Проще было бы проделать все быстро и уйти, не дожидаясь, пока меня хватятся братья. Проще… Я присел на колени и обхватил ладонями руку Шредера в поисках вены. Тогда лекарство подействует быстрее… и безболезненнее… Боже, о чем это я?

— Ты уверен, что действие кристалла необратимо? — недовольно проворчал я, унимая волнение. — Потому что у этой штуки нет антидота. Она поможет тебе быстро покинуть этот мир. Обратного пути не будет.

Произнося эти слова, я чувствовал себя полным болваном. Нашел с кем разговаривать, да еще и, вроде бы, ждать ответа. Но ответ был, хотя и не совсем обычный. Как я и ожидал, Шредер не пошевелился, не произнес ни звука. Но пристальный взгляд, прикованный к шприцу в моей руках, блеснул странным выражением, которому я не мог подобрать определения. И я понял все.

***

Ввести лекарство было делом одной секунды. Я выбросил шприц, зная, что он больше мне не понадобится, и размял пальцы. Пора уходить. Яд подействует не позднее, чем через минуту, но нет смысла проводить эту минуту здесь.

Неожиданное движение противника застало меня врасплох и заставило буквально подскочить на месте. Присмотревшись, я успокоился. Скорее всего, побочное действие препарата, расслабляющее мышцы и дающее хоть толику свободы. Последняя милость, которой наверняка не стоил этот негодяй, ну да ладно. Что сделано, то сделано.

Прикосновение к запястью заставило меня поспешно отдернуть руку.

— Ну, нет, приятель, я не так глуп, чтобы довериться тебе, — пробормотал я, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к Шредеру. Нет, ну, в самом деле, есть ли смысл винить его во вполне естественном для него желании утащить с собой на тот свет и невольного доброжелателя. Вполне в его духе.

Однако, взглянув в лицо умирающего, поперхнулся своими словами. Что бы там ни было, он уже не опасен. Более того, впервые в жизни я не видел в глазах Шредера злобы. Немного удивленный этим странным фактом, я не сразу расслышал произнесенные с трудом, почти шепотом слова, склонился ниже… и точно так же не поверил своим ушам. «Аригато»*… Конечно, я не такой знаток японского, как Лео, но кое-что Сплинтер успел вдолбить и мне. Но это слово… последнее, что я ожидал услышать. И, как оказалось, последнее, что услышал.

Покачав головой, я спрятал пробирку и поднялся на ноги, ощущая странное опустошение. Шагнул к выходу и уже почти в дверях столкнулся с Лео. Тот тяжело дышал, словно после пробежки, и на его лице я заметил встревоженное выражение, также мало ему свойственное. Видимо, я и вправду задержался дольше, чем надо. Хорошо, хоть не Раф, ему-то почти невозможно было что-то объяснить.

— Дон, с тобой все в порядке? — он заглянул мне в глаза. — Что-нибудь случилось?

Я устало помотал головой.

— Не сейчас, Лео. Как Майки? Вам удалось вернуть ему прежний вид?

— Нет, — выражение лица Леонардо стало озабоченным. — Может, здешняя атмосфера как-то влияет на кристалл? Когда отъедем подальше, надо будет попробовать еще раз.

Я покорно кивнул. Рассказывать, что я узнал от Шредера, не было ни желания, ни сил. Самое страшное — это когда умирает надежда. Как я мог отнять ее у братьев? «К тому же, — утешал я себя, сам плохо веря в свои слова, — может, и правда атмосфера?»

Леонардо бросил взгляд через мое плечо, затем посмотрел на меня. Кажется, он начал что-то понимать.

— Он… — черепашка кивнул в сторону неподвижного Шредера, затем сделал недвусмысленный жест. — Это ты?

Я устало кивнул и повторил:

— Потом, Лео. У меня нет сил.

— Хорошо. Пойдем, — брат потянул меня за руку по коридору, стремясь поскорее отдалиться от злополучного места. — Солнце уже садится, хотелось бы до темноты покинуть этот городок. Не нравится мне тут. Что-то в нем нехорошее, недоброе.

С этим я был согласен и, как бы ни было трудно, прибавил шагу. Предстоит долгий путь: сначала к границам городка, а потом и страны, чужой, не похожей на нашу, отделенной от нее горами и океаном. Долгий путь домой, где нас ждут учитель, Эйприл и другие друзья. Предстоит много дел, а осталось так мало сил. Но я справлюсь. Ведь на моей душе нет камня. Я сумел оставить его здесь и не поступиться своей душой, а значит, теперь могу все. Ради тебя, Майки. Ради всех вас.


End file.
